


For me?

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Hi uhm, could you maybe do a birthday fic plz? My birthday is coming up in 11 days and i was just wondering. Uh maybe make it something like a thorin or kili x reader and they find out her birthday is that day? And then they like go to all this trouble to set up a really nice day for reader and then like smutty at the end maybe?(if not comfy with smut its cool) and just something cute plz? Tyvm! Love your work btw. Sorry you wont be around much longer Youre great(not tryin to be rude at all)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided to stop writing fan fiction. I will finish up Alpha dwarf and maybe write another chapter for The Animal within. If anyone has any requests I will accept them until the end of February. Sorry just don’t have any motivation anymore. Thank you to everyone that reads my crappy work and decided I was worth your time.

He had been working all day and the king found himself wishing he had more time. Looking around the small set up he had made he rubbed the back of his head and let out a deep breath. "Thorin!?" you yelled calling out for your husband. Panicking he bent down to quickly light the candles. "Hold on... Don't come any closer!" he yelled not wanting the surprise to be ruined. "Ow." he huffed when the flame got to close to his finger. Sucking on the tip of his finger he quickly looked everything over before turning around to see you coming through the tree line. Jumping forward he covered her eyes from view. Giggling you wen to move his hand. "What are you doing darling?" you asked with a smile. Carefully Thorin began backing up to get you in the perfect spot. "No peeking." he said. 

Once he had her where he wanted her he removed his hand and watched her face. "Happy Birthday!" Looking out in front of you you couldn't help but feel tears come to your eyes. A large blanket was laid out in front of the waterfall with different types of food. There were fruits and cakes and even a salad. Covering your mouth you looked to see him unsure. "You're crying? Do you not like it?" He asked making you shake your head and giggle. "No Thorin I love it. Thank you so much!" You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. With everything that had been going on you had thought that he had forgotten. Through all the years together Thorin had always made you feel special. After the dragon had attacked Erabor you all had been outcasts. He would work his fingers to the bone, some nights not having the energy to even make it to the bed. But even through all that he still made you feel like you were his everything.

Letting out a sigh Thorin lifted you up and carried you over to sit on the blanket. Sitting between his legs he raised a fresh strawberry to your lips. Thorin gave a deep hum when he saw your lips wrap around the red fruit, imagining it was something else. Once the two of you had eaten your picnic he layed back on the blanket with you curled into his side. Looking up at the stars the two of you stayed in a comfortable silence. "Thorin?" You said making him glance down at you. "Thank you." you smiled placing a kiss on his lips. "Anything for you my heart."


End file.
